The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola plant, botanically known as Scaevola aemula and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bonsca 1419’.
The new Scaevola plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact, mounding and early-flowering Scaevola plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Scaevola plant originated from an open-pollination in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia in March, 2013 of a proprietary selection of Scaevola aemula identified by the code number 13-16, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown proprietary selection of Scaevola aemula, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Scaevola plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia on Mar. 4, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Scaevola plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia since March, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Scaevola plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.